This invention relates to processing fluids, more particularly it relates to the processing of very viscous polymers in a processor having counter-rotating intermeshing rotors employed to generate thin films.
In the manufacture or processing of viscous material, such as polymers and other high viscosity substances, it is frequently advantageous to subject the material to reaction, heating, devolatilizing, intimate mixing, melt plasticating and the like and sometimes to conduct one or more of these operations simultaneously or consecutively in a single apparatus. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,371 where the material is repetitively spread and collected to provide more surface area for reaction to take place as it progresses through the apparatus. However as viscosity on the material increases, surface renewal becomes more difficult and less efficient with the prior art apparatus.